Do Not Disturb
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Rick stopped at the bathroom door, looking down at the doorknob where the clear 'Do Not Disturb' sign rested on the doorknob. From the doorknob he looked at the baby that was held an arms length away from him, looking at his five week old daughter, Kylie. She needed her diaper changed and Rick had absolutely no idea how to change a diaper. PROMPT.


**Carrick prompt. :-) Tuesdays are Carol/Rick drabble day now for me in a Carol group I'm in. **

**Was previously needysaurusrex, just went through a name change. Still the same writer, still have the same stories. Just changed my and my twitter to match my tumblr.**

* * *

Rick stopped at the bathroom door, looking down at the doorknob where the clear 'Do Not Disturb' sign rested on the doorknob. From the doorknob he looked at the baby that was held an arms length away from him, looking at his five week old daughter, Kylie. She needed her diaper changed and Rick had absolutely no idea how to change a diaper. In the four weeks that Kylie and his wife Carol had been home, he had never changed a diaper. Carol always did it.

"Alright, Mama's in the bathtub, if we disturb her she's gonna have Daddy's head on a plate." Carol did everything for Kylie, he didn't do a lot. She deserved the bath she was taking, no matter how long it took. "Means we gotta do this ourselves, right?" Rick walked down the hallway into the nursery and walked over to the changing table, lying his daughter down. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I"m surprised I'm doing this too." Rick said as he unsnapped her pink onesie and pushed it up to reveal her diaper. "Woo, how does something so little make such a disgusting smell?" Rick commented.

Rick grasped her tiny ankles in his hand and lifted her up to pull the diaper out from under her, tossing it in the trash. "God, that's disgusting." Rick gagged as he cleaned Kylie up, who did nothing but giggle when her father gagged. Rick tossed the wipes in the trash and looked back to Kylie, picking up a new diaper from the package. He lifted her up and put the diaper under her, resting her back onto the diaper. He powdered her, probably using way too powder (he could tell by the amount of dust from the powder in the air) and set the powder down, trying to put the diaper back together.

When trying to find the pull tabs to put the diaper back on, he realized that he had put her diaper on backwards. "Oh, crap." Rick mumbled, setting his powder white hands on his hips. Instead of just removing the diaper and putting it on back the right way or starting over, Rick picked up Kylie, holding the diaper in place as he went down the hallway and down the stairs to the junk drawer where he knew a roll of duct tape was. Rick unrolled some of the duct tape and wrapped it around her diaper to hold it in place, feeling proud of himself as he cleaned his hands off. He made due with what he could.

Rick sat on the couch with Kylie lying against his chest until he heard Carol walking down the hallway. She move around in the kitchen for a little bit before she walked into the living room, stopping when she saw Rick and Kylie oon the couch and caught the sight of the duct tape around her waist.

"Rick, why is there duct tape around our baby?" Carol asked, holding the baby bottle in her right hand and two beer bottles in the other.

"Oh uh... I had a little bit of trouble putting her diaper on. The pull tab hid from me." Rick explained. Carol nodded as she walked over to the couch and set the two beers on the coffee table, sitting down next to Rick on the couch. She took Kylie from him and cradled her in her arms as she fed her a bottle.

"So instead of getting a new diaper, you put duct tape on our daughter?" Carol asked as Rick leaned forward and took one of the beers, opening it and taking a drink. Rick glanced back at her and watched as Carol wiped powder off of Kylie.

"I uh... I didn't think about doing that." He admitted, setting the beer down on the table. Carol smiled as Kylie drank from the bottle and looking over at him. "I'm not very good at changing diapers. Figured you'd have my head if I got ya out of yer bath to change her."

Carol smiled. "I would have." She said.

Rick leaned over and pressed his lips on her shoulder. "Have a good bath?" He asked, running his lips over her thin, pale shoulder. Carol smiled and turned to look at him.

She leaned over to press her lips into his. "I did. You should join me next time."


End file.
